Lines Crossed
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: "John what are you doing getting involved with the talent," said Hunter. "This can only end in heartache. What if this were to get out to the board of directors," he said with worry in his eyes."You know what Hunter I don't care, I really don't". Slash.
1. Stolen Glances

_Takes place at the arena in Anaheim __Ca._

There he was in his office staring absentmindedly at _his _picture again. He couldn't help it but he'd fallen hard for the younger man. It was just something about him that John Laurinaitis couldn't shake. He shouldn't be thinking about him but how can anybody help it. He's probably one of the most sought after men in this 's not sure when he had gained these feelings maybe it was a gradual thing from every week he's gotten to know him. As he was stargazing at the picture he was interrupted by David Otunga.

"Mr. Laurinaitis sir," he said trying to get his attention.

"Huh, yes David how can I help you." he told the young man who doubled as his legal adviser and assistant. He put his phone in his jacket pocket.

"I'm told you're needed in a meeting with the creative team," he told him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay is that all David," he told him with a tone that said you can leave now.

The young man stared at him momentarily. "Yeah that's all,". He left the room.

John took a deep breath and wiped his face with his hands. He got himself in order and he left the room and left down the corridor as he went to the creative team's office.

As he walked inside the room he saw members of the creative team and Hunter who would be the one talking about the segments that would transpire at tonight's Raw. Hunter started going over what was going to happen. They were about ten minutes in when the door opened up.

"Sorry I'm late", Phil said as he walked in and took an available seat across from John.

"It's okay Punk I was just making sure we were all clear on tonight's plan, he said as he continued talking. But John stopped listening as Punk was very distracting to him at the moment. He was looking as stunning as always with his slick hair, ever present smirk, and black and white "Best in the World" shirt. He continued staring at him until Mick Foley who was sitting next to him lightly elbowed him in the rib.

"Huh, what," he asked as he looked from Mick to Hunter.

"I said do you understand everything," Hunter asked a bit warily.

"Yeah Hunter I got it," which wasn't a lie as he read the script earlier and this was just a follow up meeting so he was all ready for tonight.

They all got up as the meeting was over. John watched the straightedge WWE champion as he talked to Triple H a few feet away from him as Mick got in his view to talk about they're later in ring encounter.

"Okay I know you have to hit me and all Johnny just don't hurt me too bad this is my money maker," he said as he pointed at his face.

"I'm not sure that's possible Mick you're face is in good hands," he smiled as he and Mick talked a bit and parted ways.

He saw Mick have a small word with Phil after he was done with Hunter then Punk looked at John and nodded ans smiled as he walked away.

He then felt his phone vibrate as he got a message from David asking him if he wanted him to grab him a coffee from catering. John texted back stared at his wallpaper which nobody but himself saw and there it was a picture of him a Punk.

Him and Punk were only colleagues but he wished he could change that fact. He was older now and all alone and he was having very strong feelings that just hurt him too much to have. He knew nothing could ever come of what he really wanted because he was him and Phil was Phil.

He just sighed stuck his phone and hands in his pockets and walked back to his office awaiting the show to began_. _

_This was going to be a long night._


	2. No Guts, No Glory

The show went off without a hitch like usual, He had a few segment showcasing him as always as the ever present Interim General Manager and Vice Present of Talent Relations. His job was to get the heat from the fans tonight and he did when he announced he was going to screw Punk at the Royal Rumble and then hit Foley with the microphone.

But now tonight was over another week had gone by, He gather his few items and headed out of his office. It was quite cold when he made it out into the air but he had his blazer so he was alright. He was almost to his car when he saw Punk in a distance sitting on a car. Off his better judgement he had to go see if he needed any help with anything.

He asked him if he need any help only to find he had on he tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a small wave. Phil pulled of his earphones.

"Hey Punk what are you doing sitting out here in the cold". John asked nonchalantly.

Phil looked him over before speaking. "Oh nothing much just waiting for Colt to come out of the building"

"Oh okay just wanted to make sure you were okay". John was deciding if he should just leave since he was okay.

"I swear I should of just got a rental, he's always late coming from anywhere".

"Is that why you were late this morning,"

"Yeah it was I should really rethink letting him drive me places," he smiled.

John liked his smile it was very warm and inviting that's how he got over well with everyone. And even though he was notoriously shy on camera he felt that now would be a good as time as any to ask Punk this question,

"Phil can I ask you a question," his voice well known by all who knew him was cracking at the moment.

"Yeah sure John whats up,"

"Uh well I know you and I don't know each other well but maybe we could I mean, we could maybe-"

Phil looked at him over yet again this time more intently then he jumped off the hood of Colt's car and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Well Johnny if I didn't know any better I think you're trying to ask me out on a date,"

"I-

"John ,what are you still doing here?" said a voice of a man who had just exited the building. He walked closer and both men realized it was COO Triple H.

"Oh hey Hunter I was just having a word with Punk here."

"Yeah I can see that, well I guess I'll get going it's freezing out here," said Hunter

"It's hardly cold out here Hunter," said Punk who unlike the older men before him didn't have a jacket on but he did have on a shoulder length shirt and some jeans.

"I don't see how you aren't freaking to death out here," answered the COO.

"Easy I'm from Chicago this is like our summer weather right here," he smirked.

"Whatever Punk," he said patting Punk on the shoulder and bidding both men goodbye.

They both stood in silence for a minute. Both unsure of what to say next to the other, Just as John was going to speak, Colt came running up to the men. Phil moved his eyes from John to Colt.

"Finally it's about time you came out of there. I've been waiting out here for like one thousand years." he said with a highly over exaggerated tone.

"I'm here now aren't I," He then looked over at John. " Hi how are you , I love that tie you're wearing." he asked very politely.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking Colt and thanks,"

Punk rolled his eyes at his best friend, Colt was not usually so polite and he usually didn't care for pleasantries. But seeing as he wanted to come back to the WWE and John was in charge of hiring and firing talent this was his chance. Phil wasn't even sure that his friend even realized he was so nice but he wanted to be a WWE superstar again so here he was kissing up and showing a small level of brown nosery if you will.

"That's good sir. Phil you ready to go man."

John looked at Phil to see what his answer would be.

"Yeah man I'm good we can go," They both said goodbye to John and went to get into the car, Phil flashed John and apologetic look put his bag in the backseat, got into the passenger seat and they drove off.

When there were a good distance away John cursed himself and went back to his car to go to hotel

"So Philly old pal what were you and Johnny Boy talking about back there," Colt asked as they were en route back to the hotel.

Phil looked over at him not sure what to tell him but he didn't wanna say what really happened.

"Um, we were talking about are storyline," he lied. "It's gonna be great man and the Rumble too you gotta see it."

Colt looked over at him obviously not buying what his friend was selling.

"Really is that all," said Colt.

"Yup that's all so you wouldn't mind if we have a staring contest then huh,"

Colt did this whenever he though Phil was lying because he knew Phil couldn't look him straight in the eyes when he was obviously lying about something. Colt loved this game because he could always get things out of his friends this way. Good thing Phil wasn't a gambling man he would lose every time.

"Nope no problem we can have one," he said attempting to look in his friends eyes but failing. They stopped at a red light and Colt made his friend look in his eyes which didn't last more than a few seconds as he looked away.

"Ha I knew it no one knows you like I do man," he said smiling. "So spill man what were you talking about".

Phil looked in his direction.

"Wait were you guys talking about me," Colt said with a giddy voice as the light turned green.

"No we weren't talking about you," he stated matter of factly. Colt huffed.

"Wow so harsh aren't you ".

"Sorry wasn't trying to be harsh man."

"Yeah, Yeah so you gonna tell me, or what". Colt asked curiously.

"Look I'll tell you when we get to the room because if I tell you now you might get distracted and crash the car or something," he told him point blank.

"What I will not!" he told Phil with mock hurt feelings.

"Yes you will!" he countered."You almost killed us when you got the news that you were going to be brought up to the main roster."

"Psh, no I didn't"

"Yeah right you didn't I'll tell you when we get there okay,"

"Okay fine,"

They got to the hotel soon enough went up to there room and the second Phil closed the door and set his bag down. Colt was on him about what they were talking about. He sat down on his bed and Colt sat on the end of it.

"So you sure you weren't talking about me right," he said batting his eyes repeatedly,

Phil just gave him a look that said _I'll be talking about you next if you ask again._

"Okay so...

"Well you were taking forever like always so I but on my earphones and started to listen to my music, No long after he tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I was okay". Phil smiled at the retelling of earlier today. "Then he asked me something".

"What". Colt asked.

"He asked me on a date,"

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW HE PLAYED FOR OUR TEAM!"

"A little louder man china still can't hear you," Phil told his best friend who was flipping out.

"Phil, oh my god what did you say to him,"

"Nothing I didn't get a chance to answer. Hunter came then you did so yeah," he said putting his hands up.

"Sorry man, this is so not right you have to answer him. Wait what were you gonna tell him,"

_What am I gonna tell him? A guy like him and me no way that can work but it could who knows. But do I really want to_

_go down this road again. It was feeling eerily familiar to something he'd been though before._


End file.
